This invention relates generally to a method for casting thermoset materials and, more particularly to a process for casting mosaic style artwork.
In contemporary design, it is quite fashionable to use mosaic artwork as a decorative technique in the arts and industry. Mosaic techniques are employed in such items as pill boxes, photo albums, book ends, wall plaques, jewelry, toys and figurines, to name just a few of the diverse applications of this art form. For these purposes, mosaic tiles may be arranged to provide intricate designs which accommodate surface contours of all configurations. Mosaic tiles permit further definition in the form of painted artwork.
However, in order to provide an aesthetic decorative mosaic finish, it is necessary to employ the skills of craftsmen to custom design and cement individual mosaic tiles to provide the desired ornamental finish. Such mosaic ornamentation is particularly expensive to provide in mass produced industrial products. For these reasons, although use of mosaic ornamentation can provide desirable decorative effects, such use has been limited by involved expenses.
Heretofore, the only alternative to costly custom installation of intricate mosaic patterns, has been the use of cast thermoset mosaic style patterns. In general it has been common to cast such standardized mosaic style finishes in molds including mosaic engravings and patterns. Although such thermoset castings may be fabricated much less expensively than custom installations using cut mosaic tiles, the aesthetic effect obtained by known casting methods have not provided a satisfactory mosaic style finish. In general, conventional casting methods provide mosaic finishes characterized by a uniform facade without the artistic intricacies and definition of custom mosaic artwork.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for casting mosaic style artwork.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a method for casting mosaic style artwork having the decorative "look" of more expensive custom installations, at a significantly decreased cost.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for casting mosaic style artwork which may be accomplished with manufacturing efficiencies by unskilled persons.